The Quest For The Sacred Ring
by El Destroyer
Summary: the Sequal to Ballal's Reign. Set in the Starwars Universe, but They also get involved with teh Halo later on. No cannon Characters.
1. Chapter 1

ever since the rise of Anakin skywalker, the Skywalker family has been there to choose who rules the galaxy. it is the choices that a skywalker or a Solo makes that decide wether the galaxy falls to the sith or the Jedi. it has been this way for centuries, until several generations ago. The descendants of Anakin have fallen into obscurity, and the Users of the Force have split into four groups.

Ballal Solo is said to be the Offspring of a man of Solo blood, and a woman of Skywalker blood. Ballal believes that he is entitled to control over the Jedi Order by the purity of his blood. Ballal controls the Jedi order on coruscant, as well as the Senate. The Jedi believe that he is meant to fulfill a prophecy, but First he must pull a Legendary sword from The Bedrock Of the fabled Sacred Ring. He believes that Jedi should be in control of the galaxy, and all Sith be exterminated.

There is is a splinter group of Jedi, Known as the Istari Jedi, who have broken From Ballal's order and made their base on Yavin 4. they believe that Jedi should only enforce the Laws of the galaxy, not make them. They strive for galactic peace and enlightenment through the force.

The galactic empire did not die with Sideose. there were others to take his place and carry on his dream. To this day, the Planet of Byss is the center of operations for a Sith Empire who wish to rule the galaxy, and are developing super weapons and conducting sinister experiments on Force users to prepare for the coming war.

on Korriban, there is a Cult of Sith with similar goals as the Sith empire, but they seek to gain power through the Force alone. They see science as inferior to the force, and rely on their power. the Keisharthi Sith have many Sith warriors and apprentices, but only one Lord, a faceless man who operates from the Shadows.

There is peace, for now, but any international incident could spark a four way galactic war.

Myrrdin and Morgan had boarded a transport vessel. The ship was backed with refugees, and it smelled worse then Myrrdin thought possible._ There are too many people crammed into this tiny space, _thought Myrrdin. _It's over the certified limit._ They were dressed as commoners and flying third class, because That was the way of the Istari. Republican had their white robes and brown cloaks to show off who they were, and if that didn't make them stand out enough, many Republican Jedi were starting to wear shoulder armor with Ballal's insignia on it. The republican Jedi went above first class when they traveled, Riding around in ships that were as good as the ones owned by senators. That was pretty much the main difference that set The Istari from the Republic. The Istari did not care for physical possessions, while The Republicans usually hoarded land and ships. It was true that there were some Republic Jedi that were noble, Jedi master Elayn being a good example.

Myrrdin and Morgan were dressed in rags, like they usually were. It was important to blend in sometimes. Sometimes, It could save your life.

" I don't want to hear about it any more!" Ballal shouted at his assistant.

"But sir, the reporters won't stop asking about Senator Ziodburn!" The one eyed woman with purple hair said.

"Tell them that he was simply a casualty, he died because he was in the way," Ballal growled. "And don't let the news reports say anything else."

"It'll take more then that" she said. "the people will want to know more about him, especially the Decapedians."

"Well, I'll have to make an announcement, something to take their minds off if him... but what?" He thought for a few moments, before coming up with a plan. "Who was the survivor? the man who witness the killings?"

"Um, Feroc Kann, a Malandorian Mercenary." His Assistant told him.

"good. Tell the press that I'm going to come out and award him for his Bravery. " Ballal said. "make him the top Oficer of the troops on board the _ Swordfish_ ship."

"The S_wordfish_, Sir? the one your going to send out into uncharted space on your expedition?" His assistant asked.

"Yes." he replied, then asked. "by the way, what Jedi coucil member is in charge of that ship?"

"Um you haven't selected a council leader for that ship in particular, sir, nor a captain. Faust Is in charge of _The guillotine_, Sir, and that ship is going to a similar area as the Swordfish-"

"No, That won't do. Faust said that all he needs is one ship, and besides, i have to spread the ships out..." He thought of who he would like to send off world, preferably someone who he would like to get lost at space. " put Elyan Agravaine in charge of the _SwordFish_. I need to get him out of my hair more then anything."

"Understood." She said without questioning his reasons. "and the Captain and Crew?"

"hmm, Who were the ones that demolished the experimental beam teleporter System?" he asked.

"You mean the crew of the Enterprise, sir? I don't think their qualified for a mission of this graveness, sir." She expressed her concern.

"Which is exactly why I'm sending them with Elyan, Miss Hand." he told her. "I don't expect Elyan to find the sacred Ring, I just nned him out of my hair."

"Understood." She said, and Blinked out. She had never been there in the first place. Miss Hand had been talking to The High Chancelor over hyperlink Holoram, although it had seamed like she was there. Holo images were not the bluesScanned ghosts of the past. they were now in full color, and high definition. The only way to tell if someone was actually a hologram was if they were transparent, and even now engineers were trying to invent new technology to make the images look 100% real.

Ballal looked towards the sky. He would find the Ring, and Send Elyan to his grave in the process.


	2. Chapter 2

The Ship had no name. It was simply meant to ferry civilians across the galaxy. the voyage could take weeks sometimes. The captain of the ship was named Kreddo Flarms. He had been to the Imperial academy, with his goal in life to be the captain of a Star Destroyer. But that dream died when the republic annexed his homeworld and all Imperial ranks were worthless. Now he was the captain of this trash heap, the interplanetary version of a cab driver, making nothing compared to the luxury of an Imperial captain.

"Captain, there's an unidentified vessel approaching us." One of Flams's dimwitted simpleton crewmates said.

Captain Flarms sighed and said "Put it on the main screen." the micropanels within the ships windshield formed a screen infront of Flarms and showed the image of a ship, only to Flarms, it looked like a piece of trash. The hull was brown with rust and dented to hell. Their were several spots with gaping holes in the ship. The insides had been torn out like a gutted animal, and it seamed that there was no way life-support systems could be working. It looked like the corpse of a ship, like the scrap that orbits worlds after a battle. The fact that it was moving through space at all sent chills up Flarm's spine. there didn't seem to be any exhaust trail, so the Captain just assumed that it was drifting through space. He was dead wrong.

"Take evasive action to avoid the scrap." He said. The nameless ship swerved around the dead ship, only for it to suddenly come to life. The rusted ship's engines kicked in and fire shot from several ports. Rockets shot out of the undead vessel, but they didn't explode when they made contact with Flamrs' ship. They just sunk into the hull.

"What is going on?" Flarms shouted, distress edging into his voice.

There were thick titanium cables connecting the rockets to the damaged chip. Harpoon anchors. The damaged ship began to reel the passenger vessel in. The ghost ship latched onto the ferry like a parasitic crab or spider, and airlocks were blown open. Shipmates armed themselves with cheap pistols, but they still would have been blown apart had they had better weaponry. The intruders didn't take a single hit.  
Crew out of the way, the pirates dragged coffin sized steel boxes down to the two generators on either side of the ship. The bombs didn't have a very big blast radius, but when they blew up the fusion generators, the resulting gamma wave would obliterate the entire ship.

They made short work of the ship. They looted the cargo bay, stealing anything of value and burning the rest. Kreddo Flarms was dragged off his ship and into the foul smelling hive of the pirates. A rugged Twi-lek man took his seat and tapped the mic.

"Listen up, passengers." The pirate said into the Intercom. "We are the Hueco, and we would like to start off the evening by taking everything that you hold dear, including your lives."

The Hueco were a notorious band of pirates and killers that patrolled certain territories in the Outer Rim, although this wasn't their usual turf. They were getting brave.

"Then maybe we'll incinerate you and this ship, or maybe we'll just throw you out the airlock and take this ship for ourselves. Krogg's -a gonna flip a coin. Don't try to make any trouble. You'll just die, Painfully. Well, more painfully then otherwise."

8888888888888888888888888888

At this announcement, Myrrdin pulled out his twin sabers, but Morgan stayed his hand.

We can't afford to use them in tight quarters like this." she told him while gesturing to the crowded room filled with Panic. "besides, we want our arrival on Coruscant to be a surprise."

"How about a deal?" Myrrdin asked. "I throw my blades into the air when the fighting starts, and I'll only use them if they hit the floor before the fight is over. Deal?"

Morgan turned the plan over in her mind, then agreed to the idea.

Five men suddenly kicked the sliding door sown, causing the hysteria to increase. That surprised Myrrdin, who didn't believe that they couldn't get more worked up a minute ago.

One of the pirates unleashed a round of plasma bolts into the ceiling, which cut through the noise and killed it. The reptilian pirate grinned at the sudden silence. He then pointed the end of his blaster, still red hot and smoking, at the general crowd.

"Put all valuables in the bag." he shouted as he gestured to a muscular Klingon male holding a black plastic bag. "and we may just decide to spare your lives." His prospect of mercy was a lie, as Morgan and Myrrdin knew. The Hueco never left their victims alive. They always killed the passengers and they would either add the ship to their fleet or destroy it. They didn't like to have witnesses. But people quickly started to give up anything worth any value, including the clothes off their backs. They took the illusion of survival and put faith into it, because the reality was unthinkable. The man with the warped forehead came to their seat, pointing a gun in their faces and waving his bag around while shouting some inaudible language.

"Oi, get your blaster outta my nose, Fecal-Face." Myrrdin snapped. "you could poke someone's eye out with that thing."

The klingon didn't hesitate to blow the arrogant human youngling's head off, but the padawan anticipated his motions and grabbed his wrist in his steel grip at the last possible moment. The sound of the thug's arm snapping was drowned out by the sound of the gun going off, nearly grazing Myrrdin's cheek. Myrrdin was a blur as he put his elbow into the ugly pirate's throat. Another scaly thug turned his gun on the dirty blonde boy, but he was suddenly distracted by the youngling throwing two cylinders into the air. Were they grenades? The lizard thug was pulled back from his thoughts when the boy grabbed a hold of his rifle.

Morgan leapt from her seat and tucked her knees up to her chin. She rolled into a ball as she flipped through the air. Morgan uncoiled and put her synthetic leather boots into the chest of a human pirate, his gun going off as he fell.

Myrrdin pointed the rifle up as he tried to wrestle it away from the lizard man. Yellow lightning shot up into the lights, which exploded. A shower of sparks rained down on the pair as Myrrdin ripped the rifle out of his grip and slammed it's butt into his temple.

Morgan put her fist into a man's sternum, and another came at her with a vibro-blade dagger. She immediately grabbed his forearm and put her legs around his neck. She used their combined weight to pull him down, then flipped through the air to land on her feet.

Myrrdin broke the rifle over a man's head, then heard his weapons TINK against the stainless steel floor. He glanced around, and saw that there were no more mooks to smash up. The lightsabers flew into his hands, and he spun them on his third fingers.

"No fair." He said to Morgan. "you delayed their decent with the Force."

"Oh, man up." she told him as she kicked a downed man in the head to knock him unconscious. "there are still more Hueco Pirates in other parts of the ship. and I think their heavily armed."

The smiles of the Two Jedi were quickly replaced with sober faces as they sensed something.

"They've activated a bomb!" Myrrdin exclaimed after a second.

"Actually, they activated two, I think." Morgan told him.

"Any plan?" Myrrdin asked.

"Well, there's two bombs and two of us." Morgan winked. "what more of a plan do you need?"

The Bombs were set too early. Kaan had gone to collect jewelry, and as soon as he was out, They would bail. They were all standing in the cargo bay. the walls were lined with shelves, meant to hold excess luggage, but were now empty. Flint looked towards the other pirates, who were standing on the other side of the luggage rack that went through the middle of the hall. He hadn't been able to see through it at all before they had cleaned the place out. There were only two aisles of luggage racks, with doors at either ends. One led to the Turbo lifts, while the other led to the passenger quarters were Kaan was supposed to come from.

Flint Heard the sound of Sliding doors from the far end of the aisle, were Kaan would be coming from. He was anxious to get as far away from this ship as possible. But Kaan wasn't there. Just two kids in cheap looking clothes. The boy was human, and he was screwing two pieces of something together. His motions reminded Flint of screwing the barrel of onto a rifle, Except from were flint was standing it looked like the kid was trying to screw two barrels together. His gadget clicked, and it looked like a long shaft. The guys around Flint started shooting and pointing their guns at the pair. The Nymph girl went right and the boy came down Flint's aisle. Flint pointed his gun at the kid, but then two blue-green energy blades sprouted out of his gadget.

Morgan had taken the left path, and she was sidestepping left to avoid the gunfire. She activated her Jade saber and flicked it back and forth to block shots. Someone shot a rocket right at her. She leapt onto the metal trolley to her side, pulling her knees as the missile blazed under her.

Myrrdin spun his blades in his right hand until it gained enough speed to spin on it's own. It spun around his arm, and he was careful to make sure that only the metal spun around him, or else he'd suddenly lose an arm. The double hilt wove around his shoulder and his armpit, then found itself spinning around his neck. Myrrdin grabbed it with his left hand, his red hand, as he as he ran at them. he would have continued his trick, but he didn't trust the blades to keep on their course as he shifted his center of gravity. Myrrdin leapt onto the wall as a hail of blasterfire sizzled past him. He turned his body horizontally as he ran along the wall, saber still spinning in his hand to block lasers. He flipped to the left and threw his double saber into the group of pirates. Myrrdin's double saber began to resemble a turquoise disk as it tore through the pirates with deadly efficiency.

Myrrdin heard an explosion from Morgan's path, and his sudden burst of worry made him mess up his landing. Myrrdin slipped and landed hard on his hip. He looked over through the steel racks and saw Morgan speed by while crouching on a trolley, The force of the explosion sending her flying. Myrrdin turned his head to see a muscular grey skinned thug pointing a blaster at his head..

"End of the line, bub." The man growled.

Myrrdin could have said a witty comeback, something like "yeah, for you." or "Naw, we're just halfway there." but he didn't have time to utter any retort. His reflexes had called his weapon back to him. The spinning blades returned to Myrrdin, cutting through the grey thug in it's path. Myrrdin caught his weapon in the middle as the thug fell apart into two halves.

"well, looks like your story's been cut short."

Morgan sliced at Pirates as she sped past them, and the men infront of her raised a gatteler on top of a pile of rubble. They opened fire on her, a hail of plasma bolts raining down on her. Morgan flipped backwards off the trolley and grabbed it's handle, plasma sizzling all around her. Morgan dug her heals into the floor and crouched behind the trolley, but she didn't slow it down fast enough for it to not go hurtling through the air when the wheel hit a discarded bag. The cart flipped up through the air, and Morgan leapt after it. It was her only cover. The air boiled with plasma as Morgan positioned herself so that the steel cart was between her and the gatteler gun. Morgan then kicked the trolley, which flipped down and crushed the gun while injuring the operator.

Myrrdin and Morgan reached the elevator doors at the end of the hall and tapped the button to summon the lift. They looked at eachother through the luggage racks.

"Myrrdin." Morgan said. "These elevators, they lead to the Generators."

"Is that where they put the bombs?" Myrrdin asked, and Morgan nodded. "The generators each have airlock doors, so the crew can expel them out of the ship if they go nuclear. But the only way to operate those is to go to the bridge, and we don't have time for that."

"So, what, we just cut the bombs in half?' Myrrdin asked.

"No, Myrrdin. Listen, I told you that those bomb diffusion lessons would come in handy." Myrrdin reminded him, causing the boy to gulp. He had cheated amd he feared that somehow, Morgan knew.

"I'll go to this one, since It has more cronies guarding the bomb." Morgan said. "That way, you have more time to diffuse yours then I would."

"Thanks." Myrrdin said. His doors swung open with a ding. He stepped in, then stuck his head back out. "Oh, by the way."

"Yeah?"

"What happens if I just cut the damn thing in half?"

"Then the ship goes boom and we all die." Was her final response.


End file.
